Enough
by Letty
Summary: Nick tells his roomate Letty(original char.) about his past... this is how she reacts(songfic)


  
  
  
  


Title:Enough

  
  


Author: Letty Advark

  
  


Summary: Nick tells Letty about his past . . . this is how she reacts . . . (song fic, original char)

  
  


Authors' notes: this is my first posted fic..main reason is cause my other fics aren't typed yet . . . If you wanna know more about how Letty and Nick met e-mail me at

chowtzu123@hotmail.com or stay tuned and read it on this awsome site.

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own C.S.I. (wish i did), Don't own Our Lady Peace(great Canadian Band) nor does letty sing like Raine Maida(lead singer of OLP)...But LETTY is 120% mine

so please no touchy ^__^

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  


ENOUGH

  
  


His demons were getting stronger and stronger, but he kept fighting them, keeping his game face on 24/7,but she saw right through his masquerade. She saw the scared little boy inside him. She knew he wasn't ok when he told her he was fine. She could see it in his eyes when he turned around or when he changed the subject, she knew him so well it scared her. Letty knew there was something wrong, but she had no idea how to secretly help him. She knew she would have to confront him someday soon, but it terrified her to think about how he would react. She had planned it over and over in her mind but nothing could have prepared her for what he was about to tell her . . . 

  
  
  
  


``Nick, I know something is wrong, I wanna help``, ``you couldn't possibly help``he responded putting up more walls.``Try me?``She pleaded him. ``It's complicated, I don't want to talk about it``he shot back at her.``You can't keep it all inside sooner or later its gonna jump out and bite you in the ass.`` She answered quite frustrated that he wouldn't open up to her.``Look it's none of your business, everybody has their problems, I'm dealing whit mine just fine, I don't need help, I'm fine`` he answered raising his voice.``You know what Nick, you should be an actor you're so good I almost believed you there, I'm not stupid, I can see it in your eyes when you think I'm not looking, I can see it in your body language after we Finnish our shifts, I know something is wrong and it drives me mad that I can't do anything about it, so please have faith in me, Trust me, tell me what's bothering you. Please``she begged . . . ``Ok fine.`` He exhaled. He took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eyes and told her his deepest, darkest secret, the one that had been haunting him for years. ``Letty I . . . I was . . . Letty I was sexually abused when I was nine.``He blurted out.

  
  


After he told her she was shocked beyond the beyond (how could someone do that to sweet little Nick!?!?). He lowered his head and went to his room. She stood there in the living room, speechless, she had no idea what to say or do. She sighed and went to her own quarters. She sat on a chair in her small yet cozy room and opened her black laptop, on the screen was the song she was writing; it only had a title . . . Nick. Letty was suddenly inspired. She closed her lap top and took her electric guitar in one hand, laptop in the other and went to the living room(more space not as loud).

Letty placed the laptop on the coffee table, then she dragged her amplifier into the room. After about ten minutes everything was set up, her lap top on record with a special Mic. Just as she was about to begin recording, the doorbell rang. ``I'll get it`` 

  
  
  
  


Shouted Nick happy somebody was there, hoping it would cut the tension. As he walked through the living room, he gave a curious look at what Letty was doing. She just gazed at the door. Nick opened it.`` Hey Nick, Letty`` said Warrick `` were going to get some lun . . . are you giving a concert Letty? Can we watch?!``Questioned Warrick, Sara, Catherine and grissom in union as they entered the small house.``If you like.`` She answered faintly. They all sat on the two couches one on Letty's right and one on her left. Nick closed the door and settled himself behind the kitchen island facing the living room.``You guys have to be very quiet ok!? I'm recording this live on my laptop, there are pre recorded drums and base, I will be playing the electric guitar and er . . . (eep an audience) singing. Warrick when I nod at you, could you push Enter on my laptop?``. ``Sure!``Responded Warrick intrigued.

  
  


She started playing the electric guitar . . . 

  
  


Then nodded to Warrick; he pushed enter on the laptop and the drums and base almost magically accompanied her. She leaned so her lips barely touched the Mic. and started singing . . .

  
  
  
  


There's nothing you can say

nothing you can do

nothing in between

you know the truth

nothing left to face 

nothing left to lose

nothing takes you place

  
  


Letty closed her eyes as she sang the chorus

  
  


When they say 

You're not that strong

well you're not that weak

It's not your fault

and when you climb 

up to your hill

up to your place 

I hope your well

  
  


there's nothing left to proove

there's nothing I won't do

there's nothing like the pain 

I feel for you

nothing left to hide

nothing left to fear

I am always here

  
  
  
  
  
  


The gang stared at Letty in amazement, while she kept singing. She opened her eyes for the chorus and looked directly into nicks eyes. Nick was motionless. He didn't even blink.

  
  


When they say 

You're not that strong 

well you're not that weak

It's not your fault

and you climb up to your hill

up to your place

I hope your well

  
  


what you want

what you lost 

what you had 

what is gone 

is over

  
  


what you got 

what you love

what you need 

what you have is real

  
  


Letty sings a little more aggressively

  
  


It's not enough

It's not enough

It's not enough

It's not enough I'm sorry

It's not enough 

It's not enough

It's not enooouuugh

  
  


she goes into a guitar type solo . . . 

  
  


When they say 

You're not that strong

well you're not that weak

and when you climb

up to your hill

up to your place

I hope your well

  
  


It's not enough

No, it's not enough

It's not enough

  
  
  
  
  
  


The drums stopped, and so did the base. Letty stood there staring at the floor, whit a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. Catherine understood the meaning of the song(she knows Nick's secret too) and tears were in her eyes too. Warrick's mouth was open in awe. Grissom and Sara looked at each other in disbelief; Nick just stared at her amazed and deeply touched. Letty wiped her eyes quickly and shut off her laptop. She was about to say something, when she heard someone clapping. She looked up and it was Nick clapping. They all started clapping each adding a comment;``that was awsome.``(Warrick), ``Who knew!``(Sara), `` Given the inspiration one can do anything.``(Grissom), ``beautiful.``(Catherine). ``So. . . . any comments Letty?``Asked Nick. ``Yeah! . . . did I hear something about Lunch!?``She answered. ``Yeah, it's on me Lett! .``. So she placed her guitar in her room and grabbed a sweater. They all walked waled out of the house talking about the song and so forth. Nick locked the door and hopped into the black Tahoe SUV with the others. He put his arm on the top of the seat; his arm passing behind Letty's neck, and his hand almost behind Sara's neck, who was sitting next to Letty. While no one was looking, he kissed Letty's head and wispered in her ear . . . ``thanks for the song.``

  
  
  
  


THE END . . . OR IS IT!?


End file.
